Adventures In Hypixel
by FinalMagus25
Summary: This story follows the adventures of a Minecraft character in Hypixel, a Minecraft server. In this story, ArcanetheGreat makes friends with LochlynJ, Haven2891, and Deaomega, who help their new friend learn what its like to be on an online server. Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Hypixel, or the characters (except ArcanetheGreat and Minecraft Mega). STORY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Blocking Dead

**This story doesn't involve emotions that much, it's just written how it would be written in Minecraft form. Here is the start of the Haven Saga.**

 _Chapter 1: Blocking Dead_

ArcanetheGreat was a player that was new to Hypixel, the online server he was on. He took a day to figure out the mechanics, and then started to look for games the next day. He entered the Arcade Lobby. It was an enormous room full of players. It floor was mostly made of a dandelion yellow substance, likewise with the walls.

ArcanetheGreat: Woah, this place is huge. What should I play?

Arcane looked over towards a wall full of signs. There were many game names, Bounty Hunters, Ender Spleef, Hypixel Says...

ArcanetheGreat: Hmmmmmmm... I'll pick this one.

Arcane clicked on a sign that said Blocking Dead.

 **ZIP!**

Our protagonist was gone.  
_

Arcane woke up in an airplane, it looked to be a small jet on the interior. He looked around. There were several other players, either sitting in their seats, or running through the back of the plane or first class. Arcane walked past first class and toward the cockpit. Two players were there as well. He turned around and saw a player crouching, punching at him. Of course, that did nothing. Arcane did the same, playing with the stranger, LochlynJ.

ArcanetheGreat: Hi, I'm Arcane.

LochlynJ: I'm Lochlyn. How are you?

ArcanetheGreat: I'm ok. This is my first time playing this game.

LochlynJ: Wow. Really?

ArcanetheGreat: Yup. Anything I should know about this game?

LochlynJ: A lot actually. But I guess you'll have to find out on your own.

ArcanetheGreat: What do you-

Arcane was interrupted by words on the screen.

18/24 players.

Game starts in 15 seconds.

21/24 players. 23/24. 24/24. The plane was full.

Game starts in 10 seconds. Haven2891 started clicking on a button in the cockpit, as are other players.

Haven2891: Gl hf

ArcanetheGreat: Wait what?

5

4

3

2

1

Arcane blacked out.  
_

Blocking Dead: Survive zombies by collecting supplies and taking refuge in shelters. Work with other players. Be careful if your friend turns into a zombie. After 7 minutes, go to the nearest safe zone and survive for 3 more minutes. Good Luck!

Arcane woke up to the sound of gunfire. Two idiot gamers were pointing pistols at each other, trying to kill each other. This however, kept failing. Arcane was in plane wreckage. In his hot bar, he suddenly had a pistol, M16 and shotgun. His supplies were a knife, 5 fried chicken, a health pack, 32 pistol ammo, 10 M16 ammo, and one shotgun ammo. He checked his surroundings, there was a river nearby. Arcane ran over and swam to the other side. There was a cave with a torch nearby. Arcane climbed up to there and found a ladder. He climbed up that and found himself on a street. There was a church right in front of him.

ArcanetheGreat: Sweet...

He walked through the entrance. There was a huge altar, and many rows of seats on either side of him. He saw a chest on his left, and one on his right. He went for the one on the left and opened it up. There was a health pack, 2 pieces of chicken, and 13 M16 ammo. He took it all and turned around. He heard a sound. A zombie walked up the stairs toward him. Arcane fumbled around for his knife and he got hit by the zombie. 18 Health Remaining. He finally took out his knife and hit the zombie. It died in one hit. +1 Arcade Coins.

ArcanetheGreat: Jeez.

6 minutes remaining...

Skaterman57 died and became a zombie!

Forby1 died at the hands of Skaterman57's zombie!

Forby1's zombie was killed by GirlyGamer!

GirlyGamer died and became a zombie!

21 players remaining.

Arcane ran for the other chest, but another player, Haven2891 took its contents. He was that guy from the plane. He looked at Arcane and then proceeded out of a church opening. It was a hole that lead to the graveyard.

Kirliagirl2045 disconnected.

Klyne_Guy died and became a zombie!

Skaterman57's zombie was killed by LochlynJ!

19 players remaining.

Lochlyn? That girl from the plane killed someone's zombie? Cool. Arcane looked around the graveyard. He found a chest in one of the weirdest places, under a tree. He took the following contents: 27 pistol ammo, 2 shotgun ammo, and a health pack. Another zombie attacked him! He got hit twice, but then he shot the zombie in chest with his pistol. It started moving faster. Arcane shot again in the chest, finally killing it. +2 Arcade Coins.

5 minutes remaining...

ArcanetheGreat: Why is it that every chest I open, zombies attack me?

Gavingames died at the hands of GirlyGamer's zombie!

Gavingames' zombie was killed by Haven2891!

GirlyGamer's zombie was killed by Deaomega!

Horxy123 disconnected!

ChapronTheMagi died and became a zombie!

16 players remaining.

ArcanetheGreat found a chest under a tombstone: Their was only boots. Riot Boots. Arcane took them out and put them on. He gain an armor point.

ArcanetheGreat: Cool!

Klyne_Guy's zombie was killed by Haven2891!

ChapronTheMagi's zombie was killed by LochlynJ!

Myers died and became a zombie!

Myers' zombie was killed by RedstoneTorchick!

15 players remaining.

4 minutes remaining...

Arcane ran back into the church, only to find that zombies started flooding in. There were a few other survivors, including Deaomega and LochlynJ.

ArcanetheGreat: Lochlyn?

LochlynJ: Hi again. Sorry but now's not the best time to talk.

ArcanetheGreat: Oookkay.

Lochlyn committed headshots at point blank, instantly killing zombies. Deaomega blasted an area with his shotgun, killing more of them. Arcane was attempting to do the same thing Lochlyn was doing. It worked a few times, but most of the time, it only made the zombies go faster.

Rheadondo died and became a zombie!

Galerider101 died at the hands of Rheadondo's zombie!

Turdyone died at the hands of Rheadondo's zombie!

Fvone disconnected!

11 players remaining.

3 minutes remaining...

Lochlyn aimed and shot a player's zombie in the head.

Galerider101's zombie was killed by LochlynJ!

Arcane had several zombies coming towards him. He switched to his M16 and started shooting. The bullets came out much faster than the pistol. He shot down the zombies and continued using his pistol against the zombies. Only about half of the zombies were left. Deaomega used his shotgun against, killing bunch of zombies in the area.

Deaomega: BOOM! Headshot.

Rheadondo's zombie was killed by Deaomega.

MysticKnight97 died and became a zombie!

FlowerGirl7 died and became a zombie!

Turdyone's zombie was killed by RedstoneTorchick!

RedstoneTorchick died and became a zombie!

RedstoneTorchick [Spectator]: Ah C'mon! Dang it.

8 players remaining.

2 minutes remaining...

Haven2891 ran in through the hole in the church, and he got right next to Arcane, shooting zombies with him. A player zombie was running towards them, but Arcane shot it (and only it) with his shotgun.

RedstoneTorchick's zombie was killed by ArcanetheGreat!

RedstoneTorchick [Spectator]: Thx man. Bye.

After half a minute, the four players cleared out the zombies.

 **Bling!**

A nearby chest sprayed sparks in the area.

Haven2891: Dibs!

Haven took whatever was in the chest, while Deaomega took whatever was in the other chest, which also sprayed sparks. Lochlyn walked over to him and crouched. She threw a small bit of ammo toward Arcane. He took it.

ArcanetheGreat: Thanks!

He gave her the two extra health packs he had.

LochlynJ: No prob.

FlowerGirl7's zombie was killed by RGB_01!

RGB_01 died and became a zombie!

7 players remaining.

1 minute remaining...

Safe Zone: School. Survive in the School until help arrives!

Deaomega: We need to go. Now.

Arcane followed Lochlyn, Haven, and Deaomega to the School, one of the biggest buildings in the game (if not the biggest).

LochlynJ: In the school. HURRY!

Haven2891: Wait up guys.

Haven2891: Ahhhhhhh!

Haven2891 died by the hands of RGB_01's zombie.

Deaomega: Oh no, Haven.

Haven2891: Shoot!

Lochlyn quickly turned around and shot Haven's attacker in the head.

RGB_01's zombie was killed by LochlynJ!

Arcane came over, but Haven's zombie started attacking Deaomega.

Deaomega: Guys! Please help!

Arcane pointed his shotgun at Haven's zombie and pulled the trigger.

 **BLAM!**

Haven2891's zombie was killed by ArcanetheGreat!

Catstorm560 died and became a zombie!

Star_Games9 died and became a zombie!

4 players remaining.

ArcanetheGreat: Hey! I did it!

Haven2891 [Spectator]: Thx a ton Arcane. I'll spectate you now.

Arcane, Lochlyn, and Deaomega got to the school, and went up the stairs, only to find one chest.

ArcanetheGreat: This one's mine, you guys get the chests downstairs.

Arcane got a riot chestplate, and loads of ammo.

ArcanetheGreat: Wow.

LochlynJ: What?

ArcanetheGreat: I got a riot chestplate and a whole lot of ammo.

Deaomega: I found somebody's katana on the floor.

LochlynJ: Woah, what? Get outta town. I got riot boots and hat.

Haven2891 [Spectator]: Uh guys? I think you should go up the stairs now. You have 3 minutes left to survive in the school. Don't leave the stairs!

Deaomega and Lochlyn returned to Arcane, prepared for the final showdown.

Star_Games9's zombie was killed by ZackScottGames!

MysticKnight97's zombie was killed by ZackScottGames!

ArcanetheGreat: What? A YouTuber? No way!

ZackScottGames died and became a zombie!

LochlynJ: Darn it!

3 players remaining...

Survive until help arrives!

3 more minutes remaining...

Suddenly, a ton of zombies appeared near the entrance! Some came slowly, but others came quickly. While his friends to the offensive, Arcane went for headshots from afar. He was starting to get good with his pistol, because now, most of his shots were kill shots.

CatStorm560's zombie was killed by Deaomega!

Deaomega was focusing on the bigger groups of zombies with his shotgun, while Lochlyn used her M16 to clear the zombies behind the ones Deaomega was shooting. Then, another player zombie emerged.

2 more minutes remaining...

Lochlyn pulled out her pistol and shot the player zombie in the head.

ZackScottGames' zombie was killed by LochlynJ!

LochlynJ: Yes!

ZackScottGames [Spectator]: Way to go! Keep it up. I'm out of here.

Haven2891 [Spectator]: Lets go friends. Lets go!

1 more minute remaining...

 **Bling!**

The nearby chest sprayed sparks around the area. Arcane opened it up, and he found chicken. He was going hungry anyway, so he figured he'd just eat quickly, and then get back to zombie hunting, which he did.

However, because he was eating, a zombie ran past his friends toward him! He quickly pulled out his pistol, killing the zombie with 3 chest shots. Arcane used his only health pack, and returned to his friends.

Haven2891 [Spectator]: Loch, what are you doing!?

LochlynJ: Help!

For some reason, Lochlyn was fighting off zombies while being stuck in the janitor's closet. Arcane needed to help her. He couldn't just let her die before the game ended. Deaomega ran out of shotgun ammo, so he switched to M16.

Arcane jumped off the stairs and started blasting the zombies with his own shotgun.

ArcanetheGreat: Come on!

LochlynJ: Thx

30 seconds remaining...

The two friends were now stuck there, shooting/blasting away the zombies. But they were quickly getting surrounded. Deaomega couldn't go over to help them, for he had a zombie crowd of his own to take care of.

15 seconds remaining...

Haven2891 [Spectator]: You're almost done. Don't die.

The zombies started to get really close now. Deaomega ran out of all his ammo and switched to his katana, trying to cut a path to his friends. However, after 10 blows, the katana disappeared.

Deaomega: Oh no.

Deaomega only had his knife left. He was getting hurt very badly, so he used two health packs.

All three were surrounded...

They blacked out.  
_

Winners: The player with the most zombie kills is the biggest winner!

1st place, Deaomega!

2nd place, LochlynJ!

3rd place, ArcanetheGreat!

The three friends (and their ghost buddy), woke up in a wooden safe house. They were rescued!

Deaomega: GG

LochlynJ: GG

ArcanetheGreat: GG guys! + 5 Karma! What's karma?

LochlynJ: It's really nothing.

Haven2891 [Spectator]: Awesome job guys! Can we all friend each other?

ArcanetheGreat: How?

LochlynJ: /friend player name

So the four friends friended each other, and looked out the front door of the safe house.

Deaomega: What does it say?

ArcanetheGreat: I'm not sure, its looks like it spells-

But before Arcane could finish, the four friends disappeared.  
_

They were now back in the Arcade Lobby! Haven was visible again. They were part of a huge crowd, who were all lining up to playing Party Games 1-3. Others were rushing over to play Blocking Dead. Then, Lochlyn thought of an idea.

LochlynJ: Guys, how about we form a party?

Haven2891: Ok. I'll join then.

ArcanetheGreat: Wait, what's a party?

LochlynJ: Its when a group of people play the same games together. The party even has a leader.

ArcanetheGreat: Neat. Count me in!

Deaomega: But who's gonna be the party leader?

LochlynJ: I choose... Haven.

Haven2891: Woah really? :)

Deaomega: Sure, why not?

Haven2891: I didn't see this coming... ok. I'll do it.

ArcanetheGreat: Yay.

Haven invited his 3 new friends to his party, and they joined.

Haven2891: Let's play some Party Games!

The four friends joined the line of players. As soon as they reached Party Games 1, Haven clicked on it. They disappeared.  
_

 **Main Characters:**

 _ **ArcanetheGreat**_

 _ **LochlynJ**_

 _ **Haven2891**_

 _ **Deaomega**_

 **Special Guest Star:**

 _ **ZackScottGames**_

 **Guest Stars:**

 _ **RedstoneTorchick**_

 _ **CatStorm560**_

 **Thank you for reading! Chapter Two will be about Party Games 1. Also, is an actual online Minecraft server. All the games mentioned in this story are actual games from that server.**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat: Members 1 and 2**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Games 1

_Chapter 2: Party Games 1_

Previously on _Adventures In Hypixel_...

ArcanetheGreat went onto the Hypixel server for the first time, and met three new friends: LochlynJ, Deaomega, and Haven2891. Together, they played Blocking Dead, a zombie survival game, in which everyone but Haven won. To make up for their friend losing, they made Haven the party leader. Now, they're playing games together until the end of the day...  
_

Party Games 1: Play eight mini-games to earn points. The player with the most points win!

The party teleported to the Party Games Lobby. It was a very small sky island, with a pond. There were flowers almost everywhere; their was even a underground shelter with a bed, flower pot, and an empty chest.

ArcanetheGreat: So is this next game that we're going to play like Mario Party?

Haven2891: No. It's more like the mini-games, but in a tournament.

Deaomega: Ok sweet. When does it start?

6/8 players. 7/8 players. 8/8 players.

Game starts in 15 seconds.

LochlynJ: That answer your question?

Haven2891: LOL

RedstoneTorchick: Gl

ArcanetheGreat: Wait, guys. Wasn't that person from Blocking Dead?

LochlynJ: Yeah I think so.

10

Deaomega: Brace yourselves.

Arcane didn't know what was going to happen next, but he certainly hoped that he wouldn't stink at this game. This was his first time playing this game, but he felt ready. His friends knew what was coming, for they all played this game at least once before. Deaomega inched away from RedstoneTorchick (you'll learn why later).

5

4

3

2

1

The eight players were teleported away.  
_

Animal Slaughter: Kill Animals for points. Chickens are worth 1 point, Pigs give 3, and Cows give 5. Be careful not to kill negative point animals.

Our four heroes, as well as RedstoneTorchick and three other gamers, appeared in a huge, fenced pasture. There was an enormous crowd of scared farm animals all around them. The moment someone hit a chicken, which died instantly, the game began. Arcane killed chickens and Lochlyn killed pigs. Haven and Deaomega focused on cows, which took three hits to kill. As for Red, he couldn't tell which animals were normal and which were negative, for this was also his first time playing this game.

RedstoneTorchick: I don't get it. Why am I constantly gaining and losing points?

Deaomega: Maybe its because you're killing negative animals. They have red words over them.

RedstoneTorchick: Oh... dang it.

Arcane was worried. How many points did he have? Was he winning? Why were cows so darn fast in this game? It was true. Cows were almost two times faster than pigs in Animal Slaughter. Arcane became so worried that he accidentally killed a negative point pig.

ArcanetheGreat: Oops. I killed a negative point pig.

Haven2891: I know right? I accidentally killed a negative point cow. Don't beat yourself up about it.

LochlynJ: He's right you know.

Says her. Lochlyn was horrible at this game. She had less points than Red. In fact, she had less points than another player who stood next to the fence, killing whatever positive point animals came his way. She was better off playing Bounty Hunters (that's in a future chapter).

 **HONK!**

Time was up. Here are the results:

1st: Deaomega with 72 pts. Gained 3 points for 1st place!

2nd: Haven2891 with 66 pts. Gained 2 points for 2nd place!

3rd: Yoshi_fan93 with 64 pts. Gained 1 point for 3rd place!

Arcane was surprised. Deaomega got 72 pts.?

ArcanetheGreat: Wow, nice job guys.

LochlynJ: You two did amazing.

Haven2891 and Deaomega: Thx.

Arcane looked over at RedstoneTorchick, who was punching at dirt. Poor guy.

Next mini-game...

 **ZIP!**

They disappeared. So did the pigs.  
_

Pig Fishing: Use your fishing rods to hook onto the pigs! If you reel a Super Bacon in your catching zone, you'll have an easier time catching pigs. GL!

The eight players appeared inside a fishing arena, carrying fishing rods. Each of them were on a specific side of the octagon arena, and their catching holes (areas where the players pull the pigs) were each different colors. Arcane was confused, he didn't know exactly how to fish for pigs.

15 seconds until start.

ArcanetheGreat: I'm sorry, but what does the game mean by reeling the pigs in?

Haven2891: Just move back when you hook onto a pig.

ArcanetheGreat: Hm... okay.

Arcane believed he understood how this game worked. He just hoped that this time, he got on the podium.

10...

5

4

LochlynJ: GLHF

3

2

1

Start!

The first pig fell from a hole in the ceiling, and into the miniature lake in front of the players. Lochlyn was the quickest, she was the first to hook the pig, and pulled him into her catching zone. More pigs fell from the ceiling. Red and Haven focused the most on Super Bacons, but so far, no luck. Deaomega was not too quick to catch pigs, and therefore, he was far behind everyone else. He wasn't a person who liked to fish.

Arcane struggled to pull in the livestock. He was only at two pigs. Lochlyn was probably already at a dozen. He couldn't hope to beat her. But then, a tiny pig fell from the ceiling. It was a Super Bacon. Before Haven or Red could notice, Arcane quickly, hooked the bite sized piggy, and reeled it into his catching zone.

ArcanetheGreat reeled in the Super Bacon! He will now have an easier time catching pigs!

Haven was horrified. His new friend beat him to the lucky treasure.

Haven2891: Crud Arcane!

ArcanetheGreat: Sorry, I had to.

Red ignored the two and reeled in another Super Bacon that fell from the ceiling.

RedstoneTorchick reeled in the Super Bacon! He will now have an easier time catching pigs!

Haven2891: Ugh...

Haven continued to fish for pigs, disgusted that he failed to catch TWO Super Bacons.

Arcane and Red were able to catch more and more pigs.

ArcanetheGreat: At this rate, I'll have the most out of anyone.

LochlynJ: Guess again.

ArcanetheGreat: Oh man.

The Super Bacon power-up ended for Arcane after 15 seconds. But then...

 **HONK!**

It was over. Here are the new results:

1st. LochlynJ with 25 points!

2nd. ArcanetheGreat with 9 points!

3rd. RedstoneTorchick with 7 points!

Arcane was astonished. Never had he seen a huge gap in points of a single game in his life. How was Lochlyn so fast? Before he had the chance to ask her-

New Rankings:

1st. LochlynJ: 3 points

1st. Deaomega: 3 points

3rd. ArcanetheGreat: 2 points

3rd. Haven2891: 2 points

5th. RedstoneTorchick: 1 point

5th. Yoshi_fan93: 1 point

 **ZIP!**

They vanished.  
_

Mine Cart Racing: Shoot your designated color to go faster towards the finish line. If you shoot a color that isn't your own, you slow down. You also slow down if you don't shoot for a while.

The eight partygoers found themselves in mine carts, each in a different lane. Arcane looked in his hotbar. He had a bow with Infinity, and a single arrow. Bows with the Infinity enchantment made sure that as long as a player had arrows, they'd never run out of arrows when shooting one from a bow. They were each given a different color to shoot from the ceiling:

Gigaglen_46 is red, and in lane #1.

Haven2891 is blue, and in lane #2.

Yoshi_fan93 is green, and in lane #3.

ArcanetheGreat is yellow, and in lane #4.

RedstoneTorchick is purple, and in lane #5.

Deaomega is gray, and in lane #6.

Illidian24 is pink, and in lane #7.

LochlynJ is black, and in lane #8.

ArcanetheGreat: Gl.

Deaomega: You two.

LochlynJ: Same.

5

4

3

2

1

Start!

The mine carts started to move, but only at 3 MPH. Arcane looked up at the ceiling, searching for yellow wool to shoot. Before he came on this server, he played single player mode, where he practiced his shooting abilities. He knew the best times to shoot at the wool. As soon as he shot the first yellow wool, his speed suddenly increased. He had to be patient and hit more yellow wool at the right time, or he would surely slow down.

Lochlyn was fast, but impatient. Every few shots hit black, but also hit other colored wool, giving her both an advantage and a disadvantage. She was slowing down by shooting other colors, but that makes sure other players won't hit it (assuming its their color).

Deaomega tried his best, but bows were definitely not his strong suit. He aimed slowly, but he didn't know the right angles at where to shoot. And therefore, he was one of the most sluggish racers.

Red and Haven were quite good with bows, putting them in first and second respectively. Arcane wasn't far behind them. They each shot their respective colors, hoping to pass each other. Who'd make it to the finish line? It was-

 **HONK!**

1st place: Haven2891

2nd place: RedstoneTorchick

3rd place: ArcanetheGreat

Lochlyn was the next to finish, then the other gamers, before finally, Deaomega reached the end of the course.

LochlynJ: Awesome job guys!

ArcanetheGreat: Thank you.

New Rankings:

1st: Haven2891 with 5 pts.

2nd: RedstoneTorchick with 3 pts.

2nd: ArcanetheGreat with 3 pts.

2nd: LochlynJ with 3 pts.

2nd: Deaomega with 3 pts.

6th: Yoshi_fan93 with 1 point.

7th: Gigaglen_46 with no points.

7th: Illidian24 with no points.

Deaomega: What's next?

 **ZIP!**

They teleported again. So did the green, yellow, and red wool.  
_

Trampolinio: Jump on this huge trampoline to collect colored blocks for points. Green blocks give 1 point, yellow gives 3, and red ones give 10! To reach the 10 pointers, used the cobweb, or extra boost symbol in midair to soar high into the sky. The first person to 40 points wins!

The eight players were in an arena. No, a huge trampoline, big enough for 100 people! Arcane was gazed around the area, until he found his friends.

ArcanetheGreat: Guys! This is so cool!

Haven2891: I know right? Its an enormous trampoline. How much more cooler can it get?

Deaomega: I guess were about to find out...

LochlynJ: We already know what's going to happen Deaomega. Let's wait for Arcane to see.

5

4

3

2

1

Start!

The players started bouncing up and down, grabbing various colored wool. Arcane was only getting 1 pointers, and one time, a three. Lochlyn and Haven were doing good, but it was Deaomega and RedstoneTorchick who were doing the best. Each of them got a 10 pointer from a huge jump boost. They were also focusing on three pointers, which caused Arcane to only get ones. Arcane lost track of his friends. He was aimlessly jumping when...

 **HONK!**

Time's up once more. Here are the results:

1st place: Deaomega: 40 points!

2nd place: RedstoneTorchick: 39 points!

3rd place: Illidian24: 37 points!

New Rankings:

1st: Deaomega with 6 pts.

2nd: RedstoneTorchick with 5 pts.

2nd: Haven2891 with 5 pts.

4th: ArcanetheGreat with 3 pts.

4th: LochlynJ with 3 pts.

6th: Illidan24 with 1 point.

6th: Yoshi_fan93 with 1 point.

8th: Gigaglen_46 with no points.

Deaomega: Yes! Back in the lead.

RedstoneTorchick: For now...

The two stared at each other, menacingly...

Deaomega's friends were baffled. Were they rivals or something?

 **ZIP!**

They were gone again.  
_

Punch the Bats!: Punch bats to earn points. Remember, negative bats subtract points. Go for boosted point bats, with of course, give extra points. You are also allowed to double jump. Have fun!

The players found themselves in a somewhat big, stone room. There were a few columns near them, and other platforms for them to jump on. They bats spawned almost instantly, meaning the game now started. Arcane gulped. This was like Animal Slaughter, only much harder. There was no way that he was going to win this. Again, Lochlyn punched both positive, and negative bats, meaning she wasn't going to win either. Haven and Deaomega were good at this game. They focused on the normal and boosted bats. Red was better at this than Animal Slaughter. He took advantage of his double jump, and reached the top of a stone column. There was a good amount of bats here, so he punched the normal point bats. Very few extra pointers came to him. Too bad...

 **HONK!**

Results:

1st. Deaomega: 27 points.

2nd. Haven2891: 24 points.

3rd. Gigaglen_46: 22 points.

ArcanetheGreat: Wow De. That's twice in a row!

RedstoneTorchick: Show off.

The two stared at each other again. Then Arcane stepped in.

ArcanetheGreat: What are you guys doing?

Rankings:

1st. Deaomega with 9 pts.

2nd. Haven2891 with 7 pts.

3rd. RedstoneTorchick with 5 pts.

=4th. ArcanetheGreat and LochlynJ with 3 points each.

=6th. Gigaglen_46, Illidian24, and Yoshi_fan93 with 1 point each.

Deaomega: We used to be old friends, but then-

RedstoneTorchick: Somebody had to screw up our chances of winning SkyWars for the 100th time in a row!

LochlynJ: WHAT?

Deaomega: No. You screwed it up. You blasted me off a stupid cliff!

Haven2891: Dudes, chill.

RedstoneTorchick: I didn't do that! The game said that you fell into the void-

 **ZIP!**

The eight players disappeared again.  
_

Avalanche: Survive waves of snowballs by hiding under safe spots. For every round until round 12, either time, or the number of safe spots deceases. On Round 12, players can hit each other.

The group was now on a frozen lake, isolated in between clumps of mountains. Deaomega and Red continued to argue, until Arcane intervened.

ArcanetheGreat: Guys, stop fighting okay? Its just a game. Get over it.

Deaomega: Arcane, stop it. I'm serious. He knocked me into the void with a fireball!

RedstoneTorchick: You do know that I'm not the only person who wears Ender King skin right?

Ender King skin is a downloadable skin for Minecraft users.

Deaomega: Wait, that wasn't you? Where were you?

RedstoneTorchick: I was searching for the Ender chest.

LochlynJ: Dudes, can we talk about this later please? The game's about to start.

5

4

3

2

1

Start!

10 seconds until the first wave. Find one of the four safe spots!

Four oak wood slabs appeared out of nowhere above the players. Arcane and Lochlyn went for the one that was closest to them, and got under it. Deaomega went for the one farthest away from him. Haven and Red went for another one. Everyone except Yoshi_fan93 hid under the slabs.

Yoshi_fan93: I wanna see what happens when you fail.

10 seconds were up. Yoshi looked up at the sky, which was filling with snowballs.

Yoshi_fan93: (in a Phoebe Buffay voice) Oh, no.

As the snowballs fell to the ground, Yoshi disappeared. Everyone else was fine, for the snowballs didn't touch them.

Yoshi_fan93 was a player, but then he took a snowball to the head.

ArcanetheGreat: Okay. Definitely not doing that.

LochlynJ: Yeah, that's pretty obvious.

After 7 more waves, they remaining 7 players were still alive.

Wave 9: 2 seconds to get under one of the four safe spots.

Everyone quickly managed to get under the new slabs. You see, what I neglected to mention was that after each wave, the slabs switched to different places. They watched as the snow fell to the ground. Arcane was really starting to get scared now. The waves were getting faster.

Wave 10: 2 seconds to get under one of the three safe spots.

ArcanetheGreat: What!? What happened to the fourth one?

RedstoneTorchick: Its gone.

The four friends, plus Red, managed to get under the three remaining slabs. The other two players however, disappeared when the snow hit them.

Illidian24 was a player, but then he took a snowball to the head.

Gigaglen_46 was a player, but then he took a snowball to the head.

Haven2891: Jeez Louise.

Wave 11: 2 seconds to get under one of the two safe spots.

Deaomega: Oh god.

LochlynJ: Hurry!

The five all made it under the slabs, just as the snowballs fell onto the frozen lake.

Wave 12: 2 seconds to get under the last safe spot. You can now hit other players.

The last safe spot was on the other side of the lake. While Arcane, Haven and Lochlyn made it, Deaomega and Red fought over it. They still didn't believe each other about the SkyWars incident. Thus, the snowballs hit them before they could get under the slab.

RedstoneTorchick was a player, but then he took a snowball to the head.

Deaomega was a player, but then he took a snowball to the head.

ArcanetheGreat: Oh no!

LochlynJ: De!

Waves 13+: Exactly like Wave 12.

Another slab appeared, and it was a little closer.

Haven2891: Sorry guys, but we can hit each other.

Haven punched his two friends out of the way to try and reach the slab. Arcane quickly recovered and pushed Haven out from under the slab, just as the snowballs fell. Unfortunately, Lochlyn didn't make it either.

Haven2891 was a player, but then he took a snowball to the head.

LochlynJ was a player, but then she took a snowball to the head.

 **HONK!**

Results:

1st. ArcanetheGreat: Won

2nd. LochlynJ: Wave 13

3rd. Haven2891: Wave 13

Rankings:

1st. Deaomega with 9 pts.

2nd. Haven2891 with 8 pts.

3rd. ArcanetheGreat with 6 pts.

=4th. LochlynJ and RedstoneTorchick with 5 points each.

=6th. The other 3 players (I didn't feel like writing their names) with 1 point each.

ArcanetheGreat: Woohoo!

 **ZIP!**

He disappeared along with everyone else.  
_

Hoe Hoe Hoe: Using your hoe, color patches of grass and mycelium with the color you had in Mine Cart Racing! Don't let the other players trap you in. The player with the most colored land wins!

The eight characters found themselves in an arena full of grass and mycelium blocks. As soon as the game said start, they would begin marking their territories. Deaomega and RedstoneTorchick both realized that they were tricked in SkyWars. They both wanted to apologize to each other, but now wasn't the time.

Gigaglen_46: Glhf

LochlynJ: Same.

5

4

3

2

1

Start!

Lochlyn, Haven, and Red started their hoeing areas near the middle of the stage. Arcane and Deaomega started near their edges of the arena. Arcane made a line of yellow, attempting to block Deaomega in. It worked, as Deaomega could only get 42 blocks.

Deaomega: Ah, dang it.

ArcanetheGreat: XD.

Our protagonist however, was also blocked in. RedstoneTorchick and Gigaglen_46 both hoed their respective colors around Arcane. What a fatal mistake. He resisted the urge to pinch himself.

Deaomega: ;)

ArcanetheGreat: Jerk.

Deaomega: Hey, you started it.

Yoshi and Illidian were also trapped in, leaving the last four players to "cultivate" to land. After half a minute...

 **HONK!**

The 7th round was done. Here are the results:

1st. RedstoneTorchick: 89 blocks.

2nd. Haven2891: 86 blocks.

3rd. LochlynJ: 84 blocks.

Rankings:

1st. Haven2891 with 10 pts.

2nd. Deaomega with 9 pts.

3rd. RedstoneTorchick with 8 pts.

=4th. LochlynJ and ArcanetheGreat with 6 points each.

=6th. The other 3 players with 1 point each.

There's only one more mini-game left in this competition. Arcane wondered what in the world it could be. He was about to find out.

 **ZIP!**

Volcano: Survive by running on a platform above lava in a volcano. Use your parkour skills, and make sure you don't fall in the lava. Note: Whatever blocks you run on, they will start to wither away, until they disappear. So, yeah.

And like the game said, the eight players were now on a platform made of wool. The mini-game started instantly. Each player ran all around the stage, dodging holes that started to appear around them.

Illidian24 disconnected!

Arcane kept running past his friends, looking for footholds to stand on. His blood was pumping, his adrenaline heightened his senses.

Gigaglen_46 was charred to a medium-rare Gigaglen_46 steak!

Yoshi_fan93 was charred to a medium-rare Yoshi_fan93 steak!

Arcane couldn't afford to fall into the volcano, he had to try and win points.

LochlynJ: Eeek!

Lochlyn slipped through a hole in the platform, and then she disappeared along with the others, except Illidian, who disconnected.

LochlynJ was charred to a medium-rare LochlynJ steak!

ArcanetheGreat: NO!

Deaomega: Yeesh. Sorry guys, I'm out.

Haven2891: Wait, really!? Ahhh!

Arcane's other friends slipped off the platform, and into the lava.

Deaomega was charred to a medium-rare Deaomega steak!

Haven2891 was charred to a medium-rare Haven2891 steak!

RedstoneTorchick: I guess it's just you and me.

ArcanetheGreat: Yup, I guess it is.

They both lasted a minute long. Both of them learned Minecraft parkour in Single-player mode. They each knew how to handle this. Except, they didn't see this coming. They were on two blocks next to each other. All of a sudden, they both disappeared.

RedstoneTorchick: Gahhhh!

Arcane prayed that Red would be eliminated first. He wanted a spot in the top three. This all came down to chance...  
_

 _ **Final Results:**_

 _ **1st place: Haven2891 with 11 points!**_

 _ **2nd place: RedstoneTorchick with 10 points!**_

 _ **3rd place: ArcanetheGreat with 9 points!**_

Arcane woke up in the player lounge. He was standing up on top of a podium. He was 3rd place again! Technically, he was tied with Deaomega, but Deaomega didn't score points in the last mini-game. Arcane did.

Others: (chanting) Haven! Haven! Haven!

Haven2891: Thanks guys!

Haven was on the first place part of the podium, holding a gold trophy. Red and Arcane smiled at him.

Everyone (except Illidian): GG!

 **ZIP!  
** _

ArcanetheGreat: That was fun.

The four friends were back in the Arcade Lobby. RedstoneTorchick was also there, talking to Deaomega.

RedstoneTorchick: De, I'm sorry I thought you fell into the void like an idiot.

Deaomega: And I'm sorry that I believed you were the one who blasted me into the void.

Both: (chuckle)

Deaomega: Friends?

RedstoneTorchick: Friends.

They re-friended each other, and then Red joined the party. Arcane congratulated Haven.

ArcanetheGreat: Great job back there pal!

Haven2891: You too Arcane!

Lochlyn butted in.

LochlynJ: So, where should we go next?  
_

 **Main Characters:**

 _ **ArcanetheGreat**_

 _ **LochlynJ**_

 _ **Haven2891**_

 _ **Deaomega**_

 **Guest Stars:**

 _ **RedstoneTorchick**_

 _ **Yoshi_fan93**_

 **Endnote: From now on, Red is now a main character. The next chapter will be about Bounty Hunters, a game in which the players hunt each other.**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	3. Chapter 3: Bounty Hunters

**Dedicated to Junior BLD. If a player dies in this next game, they respawn somewhere else. Also, the players are talking in the middle of a game, so please don't judge us for including that in the story. This chapter, along with the first two, happens in one day. The next chapter will take place the next day. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 3: Bounty Hunters_

Previously on _Adventures In Hypixel_...

ArcanetheGreat and his friends played Party Games 1, a game that tested our heroes, Deaomega's old friend, RedstoneTorchick, and three other players with eight mini-games. Haven ultimately won, and Deaomega and Red became friends again. Red joined the party, so now, the five friends are continuing their Hypixel adventures...  
_

LochlynJ and Haven2891 skimmed through the games at the gaming wall, searching for another arcade game that could really get the others psyched. Their new friend, RedstoneTorchick taught the others how to party chat, so no one else could hear what they were saying.

LochlynJ: How about Bounty Hunters?

Haven2891: Sure, why not? Guys, Lochlyn picked out Bounty Hunters!

RedstoneTorchick: Woohoo!

The others, who were playing around with gadgets that they got from mystery boxes, came over. Arcane was wearing a jetpack, which made him fly through the air like a peregrine falcon. Deaomega was using a pumpkin launcher, which would turn a block into a pumpkin, and then back to normal. Red used a gadget that turned him into a cow, then back to normal.

Deaomega: I LOVE that game.

ArcanetheGreat: What is Bounty Hunters about?

RedstoneTorchick: It is a game where you kill players for points. You're in this forested/grassy area with a stone building near the middle of the stage, and you have a wooden sword, bow and arrow, and a tracking device, which you really don't need. Bows one-shot players, but if you miss, you can only get your arrow back by killing a player via sword, or dying. There are some special things that can happen. Certain players can kill certain targets to gain more points.

ArcanetheGreat: Alright, sounds fun! When do we start?

Haven2891: Now.

Haven clicked on Bounty Hunters, and all five of the players disappeared.  
_

Bounty Hunters: Gain points by killing players. Gain more points by killing your intended target. Bows can one-shot people, but you only have one arrow. You can regain it by killing a player. But remember, you only have a limited amount of time. The player with the most points wins!

Arcane woke up on a balcony, the balcony of the stone structure in the forest. Arcane looked around. His friends were doing some parkour around the stage. He was confused, they were the only ones there. But not for long.

7/12 players.

Two other players, CatStorm560 and Yoshi_fan93 entered, and Arcane recognized them. Cat was from Blocking Dead, and Yoshi was from Party Games 1. How strange. Arcane followed his friends in the not-so-parkour challenge. He was great with a bow, but when it came to parkour, he was going to need some work.

10/12 players.

Lochlyn thought of a fun, but rather insulting question to ask her friends. And this time, they did it in party chat, which Red taught them off chapter.

LochlynJ: Hey guys. Who do you think you'll be hunting first?

Deaomega: Red.

RedstoneTorchick: (at the same time as De) Deaomega.

ArcanetheGreat: No comment.

Haven2891: I pick Lochlyn because she asked that question in the first place.

LochlynJ: Oh, you jerk. Honestly, I think my target will be either CatStorm560, or Yoshi_fan93.

Haven2891: Have it your way then.

Deaomega: GL guys.

ArcanetheGreat: You too.

12/12 players.

Game starts in 15 seconds!

Arcane started to feel incredibly nervous. This was his first time playing Bounty Hunters, so he had to be careful. Red was in the same boat, but the others felt confident that they could win.

10

...

5

4

3

2

1

Start!

ArcanetheGreat's target: Pyramix

LochlynJ's target: Deaomega

Haven2891's target: Kylagreen

Deaomega's target: RedstoneTorchick

RedstoneTorchick's target: JBA-0gun

5 minutes...

Arcane spawned next to the river on the map. Lochlyn spawned dangerously close to Deaomega. Perfect. Haven and Red appeared in opposite areas of the map. The game began.

Arcane kept his bow at ready. He only had one arrow, so if he missed, he had to kill someone with his wooden sword to get it back. Someone was running towards him, trying to hit him with his sword. Arcane, aimed... and fired. The second the arrow hit the player, he disappeared. + 1 point. Arcane kept his arrow.

Lochlyn was sneaking up on Deaomega, her friend and target. Deaomega was sneaking up on his friend, as well as target, Red. Red was suspicious of someone following him, and he was right. He caught De red handed, and started attacking with his sword. Even though he hurt his friend a little bit, Deaomega still killed him using his bow, gaining 5 points.

RedstoneTorchick: Noooo!

Deaomega: Yes!

At that second however, Lochlyn fired at De, killing him in one shot. + 5 points.

Deaomega: No!

Haven2891: XD

Haven was on a kill spree. So far, he killed two people with his bow, and three with his sword. And yet, none of the five were his targets. However, CatStorm560 snuck up from behind, attacking and killing him with her sword. + 1 point.

LochlynJ's target: CatStorm560

Deaomega's target: Sirena_4fold

LochlynJ: I knew she would be a target of mine.

Haven2891: Yeah. Who didn't?

ArcanetheGreat: Me.

Arcane was having a hard time trying to kill others who were trying to kill him in this game. He only had four points.

4 minutes...

Red was having fun, in spite of the fact that he was barely doing better than Arcane. Whenever he tried to shoot someone with his bow, he often missed, motivating him to use his sword; it almost always ended in disaster. Red also had four points, but he wanted more. He found his target JBA-0gun, but right as he shot him with his bow, his target changed.

ArcanetheGreat's target: RedstoneTorchick

Haven2891's target: Yoshi_fan93

RedstoneTorchick's target: Kylagreen

He still got a point, but he was robbed of his extra points. But just then, Red was shot by CatStorm560.

RedstoneTorchick: Double darn it!

Lochlyn shot Cat from behind, giving her extra points. She also kept her arrow.

LochlynJ and RedstoneTorchick: Yes!

CatStorm560: Ugh...

LochlynJ's target: ArcanetheGreat

LochlynJ: Shoot.

Haven and Deaomega were both stalking their targets. Haven quickly rushed at Yoshi because he lost his arrow. A distracted Yoshi failed to do anything, and his attacker killed him in a few hits. Haven regained his arrow. Deaomega shot his target, and then Haven.

Haven2891: HEY!

Deaomega: LOL

3 minutes remaining...

Arcane was behind Deaomega, and he shot him with an arrow, giving him a point.

Haven2891: ;^)

Deaomega: Don't you dare say LOL.

Haven2891: LOL

ArcanetheGreat: Hehehe... Oh god!

Lochlyn ambushed Arcane from behind, killing Arcane with several sword hits. Red failed to kill his target again.

Haven2891 and Deaomega: LOL!

ArcanetheGreat's target: LochlynJ

LochlynJ's target: Pyramix

Haven2891's target: Sirena4fold

Deaomega's target: Kylagreen

RedstoneTorchick's target: Deaomega

RedstoneTorchick: Blast it!

Arcane luckily spawned near Lochlyn, with his bow at the ready.

ArcanetheGreat: Now I'll get revenge...

LochlynJ: What do you mean?

Lochlyn turned around slowly. She crouched. Arcane shot Lochlyn, giving himself extra points. But at the same time, Deaomega's target, Klyagreen shot Arcane with a stray arrow.

LochlynJ: GOD, NOOOOOOOOOO!

ArcanetheGreat: Ye- what? Seriously!? I was doing so well...

LochlynJ: (playfully) You killed me jerkface!

ArcanetheGreat: Sorry. I was getting revenge. As it turned out, you were my target!

They respawned in opposite areas of the hunting grounds.

ArcanetheGreat's target: Yoshi_fan93

Deaomega was spying on Kylagreen, who killed Lochlyn's target, Pyramix. He immediately shot her with an arrow, but she shot him at the same time. At least De got extra points. Unfortunately, Red was there.

RedstoneTorchick: If I don't get my target soon, my head's going to explode!

Lochlyn and Haven killed their targets, putting them in the top five.

2 minutes remaining...

LochlynJ's target: Haven2891

Haven2891's target: LochlynJ

Deaomega's target: Pyramix

RedstoneTorchick's target: AwesomeJack09

Red was nearing his target, AwesomeJack09. He's an unresponsive player, who doesn't really move at all. That's fortunate for Red. As soon as he got close, he shot his target. He finally got extra points.

RedstoneTorchick: Yeah!

LochlynJ: What's up Red?

RedstoneTorchick: I got extra points!

LochlynJ: (sneaking up behind Red) Congrats!

RedstoneTorchick: (proud) Why, thank you Loch! I-

He turned around, and he saw Lochlyn aiming her bow at him.

RedstoneTorchick: (losing his temper) What the fudge?

She shot him. She quickly turned around and saw Haven2891, who was above her, pointing his bow at her.

Haven2891: Hah! Now I've got u-

He was shot down by Yoshi_fan93, who was stabbed to death by Arcane, giving him extra points. Pyramix snuck up behind Arcane, but he was shot down by Deaomega, who got extra points. Arcane began to freak out. He dashed into a weird looking corridor as Lochlyn and De shot each other. Arcane ran all the way to the other side of the corridor, and he hid behind a tree. He was scared, and he didn't want to play this game anymore. How much more could he take in the last minute?

1 minute remaining...

ArcanetheGreat's target: Kylagreen

LochlynJ's target: AwesomeJack09

Haven2891's target: Pyramix

Deaomega's target: CatStorm560

RedstoneTorchick's target: Yoshi_fan93

No matter what happened in Bounty Hunters, Lochlyn remained happy. This was her second year playing on the Hypixel server, she felt merry when playing any game. Nothing was going to bring her down. She shot her target and began to search for her friends.

Everyone else killed their target except Red, who was beginning to lose it. He wasn't going to be able to catch up to the others in terms of points. So in a last ditch attempt to get more, he shot Haven, and stabbed Arcane. Then Deaomega shot him.

Deaomega: Red, are you alright?

RedstoneTorchick: Can we talk about this later?

Deaomega: Fine.

Deaomega's a pretty calm guy. He's been on this server for three years now! This is what make's him talented, and why he's not going fail in getting into the top three. This was between him and Lochlyn.

This was Haven's eighth month playing on the server, he didn't want to lose. Neither did Arcane, as this was technically his first day playing on Hypixel.

30 seconds remaining...

Red was chasing Haven with his sword, but then Haven stopped, turned around, and shot him after getting damaged.

RedstoneTorchick: ...

15 seconds remaining...

Arcane shot Haven, but was constantly getting stabbed by CatStorm5560. Lochlyn shot Cat, Yoshi, and Arcane.

10 seconds remaining...

Lochlyn and Deaomega rushed at each other, while Kylagreen was killed by Red.

5

They hit each other. They both had the same amount of points...

4

3

2

Someone died.

1

The players vanished.  
_

1st: LochlynJ - 47 points

2nd: Deaomega - 46 points

3rd: CatStorm560 - 42 points

ArcanetheGreat: GG

\+ 5 Karma

LochlynJ: GG

Haven2891: gg no re

RedstoneTorchick: ...

Deaomega: Red, it's just a game, don't get flustered.

RedstoneTorchick: (pondering) ...You're right. Sorry that I got upset.

Deaomega: It's okay.

The two friends started playing around, jumping and punching each other (which didn't do a thing).

Yoshi_fan93: GG guys

CatStorm560: bye

...

They were all teleported away.  
_

The next day, the five friends found each other at the main lobby.

ArcanetheGreat: Hey guys!

LochlynJ: Hi!

RedstoneTorchick: Ello.

Deaomega: So, what do you guys want to play?

Haven2891: There's this weird, but new game. I think its called Bed Wars, but I don't know what it is.

ArcanetheGreat: Alright, let's play it. Is it on the Arcade Lobby?

Haven2891: Uh, no.

LochlynJ: What?

Haven2891: It's in a new lobby called the Prototype Lobby. Apparently, these are brand new games.

Deaomega: There's more than one?

Haven2891: Yeah. There's Murder Mystery-

RedstoneTorchick: Alright, we get the point. Can we go there?

Arcane, Red, and Deaomega were playing with their devices again.

Haven2891: Sure.

Haven reassumed the title as party leader, and then he clicked on the prototype lobby sign. They disappeared.  
_

 **Main Characters:**

 _ **ArcanetheGreat**_

 _ **LochlynJ**_

 _ **Haven2891**_

 _ **Deaomega**_ **,**

 _ **RedstoneTorchick**_ **.**

 **Guest Stars:**

 _ **CatStorm560**_

 _ **Yoshi_fan93**_ _

 **Next Chapter: Bed Wars**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	4. Chapter 4: Bed Wars: Part 1

**Hello Guys! Just in case you are wondering what Bed Wars is like, I'll tell you now rather than have one of the characters explain it to Arcane.**

 **Bed Wars is a game where players must defend their bed and destroy the beds of other players. Players can respawn as long as they still have a bed. If they die, and their bed is destroyed, they will be permanently killed. They have their own currency that spawns periodically in their base. Players start out with slowly gaining iron and gold, but can collect emeralds and diamonds by building walkways to the spawn areas. After every five minutes, the time it takes for diamonds/emeralds to spawn decreases. The players can gain boosts by using diamonds to do the following:**

 **Increase gain of iron and gold (plus gain emeralds at your base),**

 **Gain protection enchantment on your team's armor,**

 **Increase sword damage,**

 **and so on...**

 **Iron, Gold, and Emeralds are used to buy things to help defend yourself and your teammates, as well as your bed. You can also buy tools, weapons, and even a few different potions! However, watch out. After 25 minutes or so, everyone's beds will automatically be destroyed. After 35 minutes or so, Sudden Death mode is activated. Ender Dragons will appear and start eating the land. After 45 minutes, the game ends.**

 **This is the end of the Haven Saga, but it is the start of the Bed Wars Saga. Enjoy!  
_**

 _ **Chapter 4: Bed Wars: 8-Player Battle Royale/Part 1**_

The next thing our five protagonists knew, they were in an open-space lobby full of players. Most of them were YouTubers who flocked over to Bed Wars and Murder Mystery, two of the four Prototype games available. Arcane marveled at the huge sign in the middle of the room, the white floor, and some other stuff that he didn't need to explore.

ArcanetheGreat: This place looks amazing!

Haven2891: You bet it is! The only problem is that you don't get coins for playing this game.

LochlynJ: You do get Hype Diamonds though, but they're only used for popular vote on Prototype games.

Deaomega: You mean these games?

LochlynJ: Yes.

RedstoneTorchick: I've only played Murder Mystery.

ArcanetheGreat: Maybe we can play it after Bed Wars.

Haven2891: Sure!

LochlynJ: But hold on. There are four versions of this game. First, let's play 1-player teams!

RedstoneTorchick: *rolls his eyes* Fffinne.

ArcanetheGreat: Awesome! Let's go.

Haven clicked on the Minecraft Skin that had Bed Wars, and then in a menu, he clicked on the solo sign.

They vanished.  
_

Haven2891 joined. (1/8 players)

ArcanetheGreat joined. (2/8 players)

RedstoneTorchick joined. (3/8 players)

LochlynJ joined. (4/8 players)

Deaomega joined. (5/8 players)

The five friends appeared on a small, arena-looking platform. The floor under them was made of glass, and the walls were of fence and wood.

ArcanetheGreat: Whoa...

They searched the arena, and then they checked the flying archipelago below them. It was the Lotus map, one of the newer 1-2 player team maps.

Deaomega: So... what do we do now?

Haven2891: We have to wait for 3 more players.

RedstoneTorchick: Ugh. I hate waiting... Let's just get this game over with so we can play Murder Mystery.

Minecraft_Mega joined. (6/8 players)

Arcane's eyes widened. He started to feel uncomfortable.

ArcanetheGreat: (embarrassed) Oh no.

Minecraft_Mega: Hi bro!

LochlynJ: WHAT! YOU HAVE A BROTHER?

Minecraft_Mega: ;)

Haven2891: Wait a sec... you have a brother playing this game?

ArcanetheGreat: (hesitantly) I have a few other siblings. He's the only other one besides me who plays this game.

Minecraft_Mega: I've been playing Minecraft for 2 and a half years. This is my second month on this server, and this is my favorite game.

Haven2891: I have an idea!

Haven had asked Mega to join the party.

ArcanetheGreat: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO WAIT!

Minecraft_Mega joined the party.

Arcane rolled his eyes.

Deaomega and RedstoneTorchick: Did the game start yet!?

J33per5 joined (7/8 players)

Its_over_9000 joined (8/8 players)

15 seconds...

LochlynJ: Ok, good luck.

Deaomega: FINALLY!

RedstoneTorchick: That took forever.

10 seconds...

Minecraft_Mega: Can the party cross-team?

Haven2891: Actually, they shouldn't. I heard that they would get reported on the forums if they did.

ArcanetheGreat: Whatever. Let's just get this game started.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Begin...

All eight players vanished.  
_

Everyone was teleported to their solo team island. They appeared next to their currency generators, which gave them iron and gold at first, but then also emeralds if they got that upgrade. Here are the team colors:

Red: Haven2891

Blue: Deaomega

Green: Its_over_9000

Yellow: Minecraft_Mega

Aqua: LochlynJ

White: RedstoneTorchick

Pink: J33per5

Gray: ArcanetheGreat

The moment they spawned, they took a look around their base. Their beds were in plain sight, and villagers served as the shopkeeper and the Team Upgrader. They were on the Waterfall map.

ArcanetheGreat: So... now what?

Minecraft_Mega: Now we make our bed protected, collect diamonds, and try to break other people's beds.

LochlynJ: AND collect emeralds.

Minecraft_Mega: That is correct.

So the six party members walked over to their currency generators. Let's focus on Arcane right now. He had 6 iron ingots, and 2 gold ingots. He wondered what he could do with these items. But then...

 **J33per5 disconected. Final Kill!**

 **The Pink Team was eliminated.**

 **SHOUT [GREEN]** Its_over_9000: What the quack?

ArcanetheGreat: Seriously?

Minecraft_Mega: If people disconnect in 1 player battle royales, they get disqualified. This also applies in the other Bed Wars games, but all the members have to leave or get killed after their bed is destroyed for their team to get eliminated.

Haven2891: Um... ok. A little warning before we started the game?

Minecraft_Mega: Sry.

Arcane was trying to not focus on his brother, but focus on buying wool. The diamond generator was on an island to his diagonal right, so he needed wool to build there. Fortunately, the shopkeeper was a very generous villager. Using 16 iron ingots, Arcane bought 64 wool blocks. Using them, he started to build to the diamond generator.  
_

Red never played this game before, so he kept asking for pointers from Mega.

RedstoneTorchick: So how should I protect my bed?

Minecraft_Mega: With end stone and wood. Anything else other than obsidian and water would make horrible bed defense.

RedstoneTorchick: How do you get water and obsidian?

Minecraft_Mega: Collect EMERALDS, then buy them from the shopkeeper.

RedstoneTorchick: Okay thx.

Red and Lochlyn were right next to each other, so while Red was using wood and end stone like Mega said, Lochlyn built a bridge to her diamond generator. There were only 3 diamonds in there though.

3 diamonds is better than no diamonds, she thought.

So Lochlyn took her diamonds back her base. The Team Upgrader gave her several different upgrades to choose from:

 _Iron Forge: Increase the speed of your currency generator. (2 diamonds)_

 _Maniac Miner: Gain Haste I for the rest of the game. (2 diamonds)_

 _Sharpened Swords: Gain Shaprness I for every sword you buy. (4 diamonds)_

 _Reinforced Armor: Gain Protection I for your armor. (2 diamonds)_

 _It's a Trap!: Inflict Blindness (5 second duration) on 1 enemy who enters your base. (1 diamond)_

 _Miner Fatigue: Inflict Mining Fatigue on enemies who get close to your bed. (2 diamonds)_

 _Heal Pool: Gain Regeneration I whenever you're in your base. (1 diamond)_

 _Dragon Buff: Add another ender dragon in sudden death. (5 diamonds)_

I'll pick Iron Forge and it's a trap, she thought.

So Lochlyn bought those two upgrades, then she started collecting her sped up iron and gold. Now she just had to buy end stone and protect her bed.  
_

Minecraft_Mega was building bed protection like a pro. In fact, he was. Mega covered his bed in a pyramid on end stone, was collecting diamonds, and buy everything necessary from him to survive this game of Bed Wars.

Haven was on the right track in the first few minutes of the game, but now he wasn't so sure about what to do next. He collected diamonds and created a wood-sandstone bed protection. Now what was he supposed to do? He needed to ask Mega a question.

Haven2891: So I have diamonds and bed protection.

LochlynJ: Same here.

Haven2891: But now what do I do?

Minecraft_Mega: Destroy the beds of other players and kill them. Like what I'm about to do right now.

Mega was 10 blocks above Its_over_9000's wool bed protection. He simply dropped TNT on the bed protection, and then...

 **KABOOM!**

The bed protection was no more. Mega jumped from his bridge, and down to the bed, where he started to violently hack at it...

 **Green Bed was destroyed by Minecraft_Mega!**

Everyone was shocked! How did Mega break that bed so easily?

ArcanetheGreat: What the-

 **SHOUT [YELLOW]** Minecraft_Mega: Sloppy bed protection!? GET REAL PEOPLE!

9000 was not in his base, he was 40+ blocks above it. Hoping to get away from Mega, he built a huge sky base above his home. Oh dang.  
_

Deaomega loved this game. Like Mega, De built an end stone pyramid around his bed, but he also poured a bucket of water all over it. Instead of collecting diamonds, he was farming for emeralds, Emerald spawners stood on a high, circular platform with a gigantic opening in the middle. Apparently, no one else bothered to collect them, so De had 11 emeralds! With them, he bought a diamond sword, diamond boots and leggings, and that bucket of water he just used. De was on a roll. The next order of business for him was to collect diamonds. Unfortunately, he'd have to deal with Haven first.  
_

Arcane was doing mediocre for his first game. He had Iron Forge, Reinforced Armor, and Heal Pool. However, his bed protection was a mess. He built a cube of wood around the bed, and he had a stone sword, which wasn't good for him if he got attacked. However, Arcane managed to save up for a fireball, which can destroy an area of wool or wood. It can be very helpful in the situation that he was under attack.  
_

Lochlyn bought Iron/Golden Forge, Heal Pool, It's a trap!, Reinforced Armor, and Sharpened Swords. Her bed protection was fully comprised of wood and end stone, while she had iron armor and an iron sword. She had several fireballs, a few silverfish, and three TNT. She was ready to invade RedstoneTorchick.

Red had no idea she was doing that because he was invading her! He finally built to the diamond spawner, and that is where he started building to Lochlyn's base. Lochlyn was building from her base to his. But then she saw Red building to her base as soon as she got halfway to his.

LochlynJ: HEY!

RedstoneTorchick: Hey who?

LochlynJ: You!

Red tried to lie as Lochlyn began to return to her base.

RedstoneTorchick: *innocently* Me?

LochlynJ: Yes you. Now DIE!

Lochlyn took her bow and 1 arrow out of her ender chest. She aimed straight for Red. She fired...

...the arrow hit him! Red was pushed into the abyss below him.

 **RedstoneTorchick was knocked into the void by LochlynJ!**

RedstoneTorchick: No!

LochlynJ: Yes!

With that, Lochlyn continued to build her assault bridge...  
_

 **And that is the end of Part One. Don't Worry! Part Two will be longer than Part One. People will get killed, one by one, until there is a last person left standing. The Bed Wars Saga is going to last a while, but when it's done, I will move to Murder Mystery, Zombies, and then back to Arcade Games. So, did you find the addition of Minecraft_Mega surprising? Great! There will be even more surprises coming your way!**

 **Later readers!**

 **Team ArcanetheGreat**


	5. Chapter 5: Bed Wars: Part 2

**Hello! FinalMagus25 here! ArcanetheGreat, my teammate has left, so now I'm writing this story alone. He will come back on Summer Break though, possibly writing a Five Nights at Freddy's story. But for now, its just me. I don't have as much time to work on FanFiction as I wish, so these next chapters won't be as long as my teammate and I originally planned. Also, it is the Waterfall map that Arcane and co. are fighting on, not Lotus (Both were said in Chapter 4). Sorry about that error. Anyway...**

 **Previously on "Adventures of Hypixel":**

 **Our five protagonists went to the Prototype lobby to play 1-Player Bed Wars. As soon as they were qued to play the game, they met Arcane's brother, Minecraft_Mega. When they got in the game, Pink Team forfeited the match, Green Team's bed was destroyed by Mega, and Red got knocked into the void by Lochlyn.  
** **_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Bed Wars: 8-Player Battle Royale/Part 2_**

RedstoneTorchick: No!

LochlynJ: Yes!

ArcanetheGreat: It sounds like those two are going at each other like arch-nemeses.

Haven2891: Tell me about it...

Lochlyn was slowly building to Red's island. She held 3 pieces of TNT in her hotbar, and had 100 extra wool blocks for emergencies only. Sure, she only had a those, a stone sword and shears, but that's all she needed. The rest of her stuff was safely hidden inside of her ender chest...

Red respawned as soon as possible, buying loads of wool and a stone sword to try and fend off Lochlyn. As soon as he got the appropriate supplies, he rushed over to his bed protection, only to find that he was too late. Lochlyn was several blocks too high for him to reach her in time. The moment she released her blocks of dynamite, it was all over.

 **BOOM! KABOOM! BANG!**

Red was knocked far off of his island, his bed naked in plain sight! LochlynJ jumped down in an attempt to destroy Red's bed before he fell completely into the void...

 **White Team's Bed was destroyed by LochlynJ!**

 **RedstoneTorchick was knocked into the void by LochlynJ! Final Kill!**

 **White Team is eliminated!**

LochlynJ: YAS!

RedstoneTorchick [Spectator]: WHAT!

Minecraft_Mega: Good job!

LochlynJ: Thx!

As Lochlyn grabbed the iron and gold ingots in Red's spawner, she stored all of her excess supplies in his ender chest. But just then...

Mincraft_Mega: But you didn't take one thing into account.

LochlynJ: Oh NO You Don't!

Too Late. Lochlyn hurried to get back to her base, but she was not even close she saw the catastrophe that just occurred. Her bed protection, as great with end stone as it was, was completely destroyed. Mega jumped down from his bridge and split the bed in half with a few mighty blows.

 **Aqua Team's Bed was destroyed by Minecraft_Mega!**

Instead of continuing any further and dying, she turned back to grab as much iron as possible from the ender chest and the spawner. Turning towards the shopkeeper, she quickly began to buy as much end stone as possible. She began to cover the entryway into her iron/gold spawner with the end stone. With two layers of end stone blocking the way, she started to feel safe. In all honestly though, Mega wasn't the one she was after...  
_

Arcane was building towards the center island, a huge landmass on the Waterfall map where emeralds are created. He wanted to collect some without his brother hogging them all up. But then he leaned too far off the edge of his bridge...

 **ArcanetheGreat fell into the void.**

Minecraft_Mega: :D

ArcanetheGreat: You jerk.

RedstoneTorchick [Spectator]: Still dude, LOL. You need to use the shift button. Hahahaahhahaa I'm dying of laughter.  
 **_**

 **SHOUT [YELLOW]** Minecraft_Mega: 9000, you can't stay up there forever!

 **SHOUT [GREEN]** Its_over_9000: YAS I can!

ArcanetheGreat: Bro, he doesn't look like he's coming down anytime soon.

Minecraft_Mega: Oh he will. I'll make sure of that!

9000's skybase stood as tall as ever, made of wool and sandstone. It was clever of him to escape death at a professional player's hands by doing this, but he didn't think this through. It would've been smart of him to build the base using end stone, or wood at the very least. Mega going to take that lazy fighter out. But first, he had other nefarious plans to put into motion...  
 **_**

RedstoneTorchick [Spectator]: Guys, I've gotta go. My mom's going to kill me if I don't finish my homework.

ArcanetheGreat: Okay dude! See you later!

RedstoneTorchick [Spectator]: Bye. Let's play Murder Mystery next time okay?

LochlynJ: Alright. :)

RedstoneTorchick left the party.

 _RedstoneTorchick left.  
_ **_**

Deaomega and Haven were at war. The moment Haven invaded his friend and fellow party member, all chances of having a symbiotic partnership were flushed down the toilet. Having an iron sword, three silverfish spawn-balls, and a block of TNT, Haven was sure he could take his friend down. Too bad that wasn't going to happen. Deaomega looked to have horrible bed protection, a pyramid of wool encasing the piece of furniture.

Haven2891: Eat fish De!

Deaomega: Wait what?

Haven threw all three silverfish at Deaomega, which spawned as soon as they landed. With only one job, the silverfish ground-swam towards De. He hacked at them with his stone sword, having trouble fending them off. With that, Haven placed his block of TNT on De's shield of wool. Running as far away from the explosion's radius as possible, Haven believed that he just defeated his biggest rival.

 **Boom!**

Haven looked back at Deaomega's island, only to find that his rival was prepared for an attack of Haven's caliber.

Haven2891: OBSIDIAN!?

By that time, Deaomega finished off the silverfish, and was now running towards his frenemy. Acting out of fear, Haven up and ran like Sonic the Hedgehog. Driven by gamer's rage, Deaomega chased the coward back to his island. Haven's bed protection, the aforementioned wood and sandstone mound that Haven built wouldn't be a problem for Deaomega. He just needed to kill him, then destroy the defense with his fireballs and pick ax.

As soon as Haven reached his island, he turned around and sliced at Deaomega. De blocked the attack with his sword, and began to trade blows with Haven. The battle was looking to be in Haven's favor, for he had the better sword. De was at critically low health, so he turned back and started to leave.

Haven2891: Come back here!

Haven fell for his trick. With one mighty blow, Deaomega knocked Haven off of his bridge.

Haven2891: NUUU

 **Haven2891 was knocked into the void by Deaomega!**

Deaomega: Yes!

The yellow Minecraft player threw his three fireballs at the bed mound, destroying the wood that was guarding the bed. He just needed to quickly mine the sandstone and obliterate Haven's bed...

Haven respawned, taking as much iron as possible to buy a fireball and a stone sword. But as he rushed outside, he heard the breaking of material.

 **Red Team's Bed was destroyed by Deaomega!  
_**

 **SHOUT [YELLOW]** Minecraft_Mega: You guys ready for this?

Arcane had a good system going. He now had iron armor, an iron sword, and a few snowballs and fireballs. His bed defense still looked like poop, but he didn't care. He was on guard duty. No one was going to take him down. But just then, in the distance he saw an exploding freak show.

 **BOOM! BANG! KABOOM!**

And then there was whacking.

 **Blue Team's Bed was destroyed by Minecraft_Mega!**

Deaomega: WHAT?

Haven2891: :p

Minecraft_Mega: ;D

ArcanetheGreat: What in the blazes is going on over there!?

Nobody was answering. Arcane decided to briefly leave his base to go see what his party members were doing. He had 192 blocks of wool. Sure, it was a ridiculous amount. But it was a clever and cautious of him to have that much.  
 **_**

Haven jumped down to land a critical blow on Deaomega, who was taking an alternate route of escape. De planned to go in Arcane's direction and try to somehow escape that way. His health was dangerously low. One more hit, and he would be done for. Using whatever wool he had left, he stopped at the edge of Haven's unfinished bridge to the Gray Bed and then he swiftly built up seven blocks.

Deaomega: Whew!

As soon as Haven saw what he did, he turned the opposite direction to get supplies to defend himself.

Arcane was building towards Haven's unfinished bridge when he noticed Deaomega on his small platform. He pulled out his bow and quiver, and slowly aimed for his friend, who was too busy teasing Haven to notice.

Deaomega: Whatcha gonna do now huh? Whatcha gonna do now?

Arcane fired.  
 **_**

 **Deaomega was shot by ArcanetheGreat! Final Kill!**

 **Blue Team is eliminated!**

LochlynJ: Omgosh!

Deaomega [Spectator]: ...

Haven2891: U just got wrecked!

Deaomega [Spectator]: Shoot! Ah well. I guess I'd better go too. I've got a soccer game to practice for. :(

Minecraft_Mega: Really? Okay then. Just hold on a second.

Mega threw six fireballs at 9000's skybase, destroying the area 9000 occupied. The green guy fell from 50 blocks to the ground.

 **Its_over_9000 was knocked off a cliff by Minecraft_Mega! Final Kill!**

 **Green Team is eliminated!**

Minecraft_Mega: Woo! That's got to hurt. Did ya see that?

Deaomega [Spectator]: Yeah! Good job. Anyway, will I see you guys next week?

LochlynJ: Of course!

ArcanetheGreat: Okay.

Deaomega [Spectator]: Bye.

Deaomega left the party.

 _Deaomega left._ **  
**_

Minecraft_Mega: And then there were four! Who's next?

ArcanetheGreat: Not me.

Arcane was going to kill Haven next before returning to his base. He was saving his silverfish and fireballs for his target, as well as Mega if he decided to come close. So, ArcanetheGreat ran across the red colored bridge to Haven's island, where Haven was buying a new iron sword. Arcane quickly built a pillar of wool to reach the roof of his enemy's shelter. He was stalking his prey, waiting to pounce as soon as the time came. But what he didn't expect was for Haven to buy something of his own.

Haven2891: Top this!

Haven spawned an iron golem on top of his broken bed protection. Haven saved up a total of 150 iron ingots to buy one of those!

ArcanetheGreat: *Gulp*

The iron golden turned around to see the player on top of the island. In a panic, Arcane pulled out his bow and aimed at the metallic creature. It swung at him, launching him several blocks into the air! Arcane shot the golem, knocking it back a few feet. The golem came at him again, but Arcane continued to shoot it.

Haven needed to buy everything quickly. His golem could only hold his friend off for so long. Eventually, the sound of hurting outside ceased.

Haven2891: Hello...?

There was no reply. Haven slowly walked towards the ruins of his bed shield, readying his silverfish. He was freaking out, he did not want to die after spending 11 minutes surviving. Diamond Generators weren't even maxed out yet.

ArcanetheGreat: Hyahh!

Haven shrieked as he turned around to watch Arcane jump down and attack! **  
_**

LochlynJ had three iron golems, an army of silverfish, and a few fireballs at the ready. She knew Mega would attack her soon, so she just needed to take him out the moment he made a hole in her wall...  
 **_**

The blow knocked Haven back into his shelter. He quickly threw his silverfish at Arcane.

ArcanetheGreat: Oh my-!

The silverfish were distracting Arcane, dealing small bits of damage to him. Haven chose this time to escape while Arcane was busy dealing with the mobs. He had very little to live on, so he chose to run to Deaomega's island and use his iron and gold to buy stuff before Arcane attacked again...

Haven2891: C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!

But just then, Minecraft_Mega popped in out of nowhere! (He used an ender pearl)

Minecraft_Mega: Boo!

Haven2891: Aaaaah!  
 **_**

ArcanetheGreat: Stupid fish... Whew...

Arcane was finished with killing Haven's disciples. Now he just had to go find and try to kill him again. But there was one problem...

Haven2891: Help! PLZ...

ArcanetheGreat: Holy crud.

Mega was swinging his sword at Haven over and over, chasing him around the Blue Team Island. Arcane chose this as the best chance to attack his brother. In real life, Mega was sometimes a jerk to him. In spite of the fact that Mega is his younger brother, Arcane wanted revenge on him and his jerky attitude.

Minecraft_Mega: Stop running and let me kill you already!

Haven2891: NO please no!

Arcane ran the whole way across the bridge to try and kill both Mega and Haven. Haven began to make a break for the Green Island, but then he felt a sharp pain in his back. The red flashes kept appearing, the iron kept slashing...

 **Haven2891 was killed by Minecraft_Mega! Final Kill!**

 **Red Team is eliminated!**

Haven2891 [Spectator]: Ouch guys...

ArcanetheGreat: Take this!

Arcane swung his blade, pushing Mega off of the island.

ArcanetheGreat: YES!

But he spoke too soon. He glimpsed an ender pearl landing on the main island in the center of the map. It belonged to his brother.

ArcanetheGreat: NO!

Minecraft_Mega: Haha! *toot*

Mega was running to reach his brother's bed before Arcane could stop him. He had more time to reach it, for Arcane had to take the long way around.  
 **_**

LochlynJ: I can't see anything. What's going on?

Haven2891: [Spectator]: I died, and it looks like Mega going to kill Arcane now.

LochlynJ: WHAT?

Haven2891 [Spectator]: I'm staying to watch.

LochlynJ: Well you know what? I going to do something about this.  
 **_**

Minecraft_Mega was slowly building a bridge over the Gray Bed Protection. Arcane was just in time to catch Mega red-handed.

ArcanetheGreat: Not so fast intruder!

Mega ignored him and continued to build upwards, straight over Arcane's bed. Arcane quickly followed him with however many blocks of wool he had left. He couldn't die, not now. If his poorly protected bed was destroyed, all that he worked for would have been for nothing.

LochlynJ: Hey guys, this will make things interesting!

Minecraft_Mega: What?

 **Yellow Team's Bed was destroyed by LochlynJ!**

Arcane hurried to the top to kill Mega. This was the chance he was hoping for. However, on his way up, he heard a hissing sound. Dynamite was falling from the sky. Mega took this opportunity to attack his brother! Arcane was knocked off his pillar from 40 blocks up.

 **Kaboom!**

 **ArcanetheGreat was knocked off a cliff by Minecraft_Mega.**

Mega quickly used a bucket of water to get safely down to and hack at Arcane's bed.

 **Gray Team's Bed was destroyed by Minecraft_Mega!**

Arcane respawned at that moment and dashed towards his brother.

Minecraft_Mega: Eeek!

Mega was trying to escape and reach Arcane's diamond spawner. To try and improve his chances, he waited for the right time to turn around and strike...

ArcanetheGreat: You're mine!

Mega turned around at that moment and attacked! The two brothers hit each other constantly. But then...

One fatal blow knocked Mega off the bridge!

Minecraft_Mega: I'll get you next time!

 **Minecraft_Mega was knocked into the void by ArcanetheGreat! Final Kill!**

 **Yellow Team is eliminated!**

ArcanetheGreat: Yes! Now for-

But at that moment, Arcane looked to see Lochlyn aiming her bow at him.

ArcanetheGreat: What the f-

Lochlyn shot at Arcane, and he fell into the void below him.

LochlynJ: Bye bye birdie! ;)

 **ArcanetheGreat was knocked into the void by LochlynJ! Final Kill!**

 **Gray Team is eliminated!**

 **Aqua Team wins!**

 **Top Killers:**

 **1st: LochlynJ: 3 Kills**

 **2nd: Minecraft_Mega: 3 Kills**

 **3rd: ArcanetheGreat: 2 Kills**

Arcane didn't care that Lochlyn was the winner. He defeated his brother in Bed Wars! To him, that's all that mattered. But he wouldn't go telling anyone that. That's harsh. Lochlyn was so happy! She was going to continue playing this game forever!

Minecraft_Mega: gg

ArcanetheGreat: GG

Haven2891: Amazing game guys! :) gg

LochlynJ: GG!

 **Zip!**

The four remaining players disappeared.  
 **_**

It was 9 PM. Haven and Lochlyn were already gone, so Arcane and Mega played Blocking Dead for a while. That's when their mother called them.

 **Boys! Games off  
** _

 **Finally this chapter is over! This took forever to finish! See you guys later! :)**

 **FinalMagus25**


End file.
